


maybe it's better if my opponent wins

by ikuzonos



Series: DR: TTNH Side Stories [9]
Category: DR: TTNH, Original Work
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Maybe she was fated to be selfish after all.TTNH Finale spoilers.
Relationships: Tsutaya Yumiko/Yamura Saki
Series: DR: TTNH Side Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	maybe it's better if my opponent wins

If anything, Yumiko Tsutaya was absolutely committed to her bad decisions. Tracking down the necessary phone number, sending a message, and actually dragging herself into Osaka at ten in the morning were all part of one of the worst decisions she had ever made.

...Well. Outside of the simulation that stole her youth and made her viciously detest suits of armour and typewriters. Those decisions were of a whole other calibre and should be filed away separately.

Anyways. The point here is that standing in a cafe only three feet away from Asuka Ishikawa was a very bad idea.

(“You’ll be fine,” Saki had said, combing her fingers through Yumiko’s hair. “I’m sure she wants to talk things out with you too.”)

Really, her wife was too good for her. Yumiko silently made the note to pick up some succulents on her way back. A present. Yes, that would salvage this disaster of a day. Seeing Saki smile.

“Hi,” Asuka said suddenly. Her hands were deep in the pockets of her leather jacket. She looked different; for one, her hair was shorter and neatly styled for a change. She’d also gained weight since the last time they’d met — and that god too, Yumiko used to worry that a strong wind could carry her away — and as far as she could remember, it was the first time she had seen Asuka wearing long sleeves.

Apparently, even in Osaka, you could still be refused service for visible tattoos. Pity.

...Oh, fuck. She was waiting for a reply.

“Hi,” Yumiko said back, just as awkwardly. Ugh, this was such a stupid idea. She rolled her shoulders, wincing slightly at the sudden pain. Even after years of physio, her shoulder was fucked up. Thanks, hyper realistic virtual reality simulation. And screw you.

Asuka took a slow, steady breath, then sat down at the table they’d been guided to in the cafe. Yumiko sat down across from her, folding her hands in her lap. In her head, she went over all the words she’d prepared over the last week, hoping that she finally had the courage to spit them out.

And then Asuka spoke first, ruining her concentration. “Congratulations.”

“Huh?” Yumiko blinked, her brain jumping around. “For what?”

Asuka quirked a brow at her. “That ring on your hand isn’t just for show, is it? Doesn’t seem like your style.”

Oh. Oh. Yumiko tried to smile at her, but she felt like it came across more like the slasher grin of a horror movie villain. “Ah! Well. Yeah. Saki and I are married now. For just over a year now, actually.”

A lot of people had been wary of it. Being wed at twenty used to be much more common than it currently was. But both Yumiko and Saki had been certain that this was what they wanted. And there was nothing that made her happier than getting to wake up next to the love of her life every single day.

Asuka folded her hands tightly. “Sorry for missing the wedding. You know how it is.”

Less that she’d missed it and more that she hadn’t been invited in the first place. Yumiko said, “Yeah, sure. Saki was sad you couldn’t make it, though.”

The two of them fell into silence. Yumiko delved back into the script she’d memorized, trying to find the right place to start this conversation. Finding Asuka and convincing her to come here has been a monumental task, and she wasn’t about to waste it.

“This is so fucking awkward,” Asuka muttered. She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms tightly around her chest. Same old defence mechanisms. “What the hell do you  _ want?” _

That was the million yen question. Yumiko opened her mouth to begin, when the server approached their table with a thousand watt smile, asking for their order. Two cups of tea; Darjeeling for Asuka and chamomile for Yumiko. Asuka had screwed up her face upon hearing her choice, but held back whatever expletive was on the tip of her tongue.

Then, once the server was out of earshot, Yumiko said, “I want to bury the hatchet. I know I caused you so many problems three years ago. And I don’t want to have to tiptoe around you for the rest of my life.”

Asuka took a deep breath. She was moving her lips just enough for Yumiko to be able to tell that she was counting to ten. Finally, she said, “You’re serious about this.”

Yumiko nodded. “I have so much to apologize to you for. I compromised your well-being for my own sake so many times. I kept using you as an outlet for everything that was wrong with me at the time. Maybe it wasn’t conscious, but I was manipulating you.”

“You hit me across the face,” Asuka said quietly.

“I was getting to that,” Yumiko murmured, staring down at her lap. “I hit you across the face. And then I kept treating you like shit. I’m sorry for everything I did to you. And for everything I lied about as well.”

Asuka was quiet for a minute. The server returned with their tea, to which they both offered thanks. Neither of them spoke again for some time, silently sipping tea.

“Do you know the truth about how my arm broke?” Yumiko asked.

Asuka nodded. “Sure. Takishida broke it while you were trying to kill him. Then either he killed you, or… or you managed to talk him down.”

Yumiko sighed and folded her hands around her teacup. “Right. I’m sorry for lying to you about the situation. It was fucked up of me.”

More silence. More drinking tea. God, this was such a shitshow. But it was better than hiding in the dark for the rest of her life.

Asuka closed her eyes. She always looked tired in the simulation, and she looked tired now, but in a different way. Perhaps she was just aging. “I accept your apology. But I don’t forgive you.”

Yumiko wiped her eyes. “Honestly, that’s more than I could ever ask for. Thank you, Ishikawa-san.”

Asuka shrugged and finished her tea. “Whatever. If this gives you… I dunno, some fucking peace of mind, then good. But I’m never going to be your friend.”

“I understand,” Yumiko said quietly. Truth be told, she had expected this outcome. Deep down, part of her wanted them to be able to put the past behind them, but the logical part of her brain knew it could never be so easy.

Especially not after what she did. Not for the first time, it struck Yumiko that almost all of her peers had a very good reason to hate her guts. What goes around comes around, or something. It made her tea taste bitter.

“Do you?” Asuka asked, a deep frown marring her face. “Because based on my experiences with you, I don’t know that for sure.”

Yumiko bowed her head. “I swear, I’m better now. I’m seeing a therapist, and learning to recognize my mistakes. That’s why I’m here today, too.”

Asuka mulled over her statement for a few moments. “Hm. Okay. Look, I don’t mind talking if we run into each other, but I’m not going to reach out to you. Delete and forget my number.”

Yumiko pulled out her phone. “I’ll do it right now.”

“Who the fuck even gave it to you, anyways?” Asuka asked, arching an eyebrow. “I know you didn’t find it in the phone book.”

Yumiko winced. She was hoping that was one question she wouldn’t have to answer. “Matsumoto-san. I was surprised she actually told me.”

Asuka grumbled, “Checks out.”

When trying to get Asuka’s contact info, Yumiko had to consider three factors; who didn’t have bad blood with her as a result of something she did to them, who didn’t have bad blood with her as a result of being close with Asuka, and who was likely to actually have Asuka’s number. She ran the numbers multiple times, but only had the one answer.

Frankly, she was still surprised that Hikari didn’t ask why she wanted it.

“Don’t get mad at her,” Yumiko said, wringing her hands.

Asuka said, “I’m not going to. I was just wondering.”

Yumiko shoved her phone back in her pocket. “I won’t go out of my way to contact you again. I just… wanted to clear the air.”

Asuka nodded and got to her feet. “Sure. Uh, tell… tell your wife I say hi.”

“You can call her Saki. She’d like that,” Yumiko said.

Asuka wrinkled her nose. “Pass. Take care, Tsutaya.”

With that, she pushed in her chair and left the cafe. Yumiko watched her walk for a couple minutes, then averted her eyes respectfully. This was the best outcome she could have reasonably asked for. 

Even so, her chest ached. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe now, she could work on moving on with her life. At the very least, it’d be something to tell her therapist. 

Her heart thumped painfully. Yumiko stole a glance out the window, but Asuka was long gone. Her hand snuck into her pocket, and she pulled her phone out once again.

She hadn’t actually deleted Asuka’s phone number. Maybe she was fated to be selfish after all.

Yumiko stayed put a while longer, staring at the string of digits, before ordering another cup of tea.

Yet another terrible decision to add to the pile.


End file.
